


The taste of summer

by Johnny_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Tobio's older step-brother, Cute, Day At The Beach, M/M, Mild Blood, Tsukki and Yamaguchi are mentioned, daisuga if you squint very hard, there is a nosebleed, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_kun/pseuds/Johnny_kun
Summary: Emperors and poets alike have glorified the beauty and power of the endless water.Akaashi wondered if he’ll be able to taste the salty flavor of the beach on Bokuto’s lips. Maybe their kiss would have the aftertaste of summer and happiness.OR a short summer beach meet-cute with some spilled blood and the breeze being the ultimate wingman.---“Nii-san! Nii-san!” Yelled the orange-haired boy between deep wheezing. “A seagull just shat on this baka’s head! Oh my god! Tobio! HAhaha!”“Boke! Hinata, boke! Shut up!” Tobio demanded angrily.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 45





	The taste of summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy this short summer one-shot! 
> 
> NB: There is a nosebleed described with details. If there are people triggered by blood, be cautious.

The beach was a source for inspiration for millennia. Emperors and poets alike have glorified the beauty and power of the endless water. A symbol of eternal love and viewed as a path to the unknown, the ocean carried an aura of mystery, romanticism and peace.

Akaashi wondered, which beach did poets go to, because it definitely wasn’t this one. The tranquility was lacking.

“Akaashi-nii-san! We bought you ice coffee! Just as you like it - blah in taste!”

At the shrill volume of the voice calling his name, Keiji propped himself up on his elbows, wiggling his toes a little in the sand underneath his towel. Hinata’s bright orange head was easily recognizable even in the biggest of crowds. The boy was skipping joyfully with a grin brighter than the sun. Next to him a taller figure walked in fast and big strides. Tobio, Keiji’s step-brother, carried a plastic transparent cup, filled with what Akaashi hoped was bitter cold life elixir. 

“Boke, be quiet!” Tobio snapped as the boys neared Keiji. Tobio was a tall boy, who had trouble expressing himself properly. Or, at least, he had trouble with expressing himself properly to Hinata. The two were officially a couple for half a year now, about to start their second year of high school. 

With Hinata’s perky nature and Tobio’s constant confusion or just resting poker face, Akaashi found them very cute. And impossibly annoying. Still, he loved them. 

“Thank you, Shouyou-kun, Tobio-kun.” Keiji sighed and took the cold cup in one hand. The boys were already lost in some pointless argument. Akaashi took a sip and grimaced. It was decaf. 

He glared at the brown liquid sloshing around in the plastic container. From their right, a woman yelled at her kids - all three of them under the age of six. 

Akaashi didn’t mind the beach, really. He just wasn’t made for it. For starters, his skin was so pale, that it was impossible to tan. He usually went straight red. So, he had taken to wearing one of these white cotton beach cover-ups. It was like a very thin and sheer shirt, which he purposely choose on the longer side to offer some coverage to his tights. Even if he stayed strictly under the umbrella, he also had on a big sun hat that may or may not have previously belonged to his aunt. Any naked skin was thoroughly smeared with a layer of the highest protection level of sunscreen. 

He still felt like he was frying from the inside. 

Then, there was the noise. The nearest beach was a public one, at this time of summer it was full to the brim with people of all ages. Akaashi prefered more secluded places, however they didn’t have time for a longer trip. He had to bear with the running children, throwing sand everywhere. And he included Hinata and Tobio in this one. He had to cough through someone’s cigar smoke and then purse his lips at the fly landing on his foot.

“Nii-san, we’ll go play some volleyball with Tsukishima and his friends over there!” Hinata pointed animatedly at a group of boys occupying the set space for beach volleyball. Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi waved their way. They were Tobio and Hinata’s best friends from school. The other faces were unfamiliar. Keiji thought two senpais of the boys - Daichi Sawamura and Sugawara Koushi were in there, but they were just too far away for him to be sure without his glasses. 

“Okay, take your water with you and don’t over do it, the sun is strong.” Akaashi instructed.

“Hai, nii-san.”

“Yes, nii-san.”

In a dust of sand, the two of them ran off, which left Akaashi alone. With the whole beach as company.

Taking a deep breath, Akaashi smiled. The sea, regardless of all the urban chaos, was as beautiful as ever. The breeze carried the spirit of the water. The sound of the waves was stronger than any brat’s cries. If he closed his eyes, Keiji could imagine he was actually alone with the ocean.

Sparing a last glance at his brother and Shouyou, Keiji settled comfortably in the shadow of the umbrella and took out his book. A story about a lonely sailor meeting the love of his life, accompanied by the hypnotizing sound of the sea lulled Keiji to sleep. He loved sleeping on the beach. He actually loved the beach, despite not being made for it. 

The book was a gentle weight on his chest as it rose and fell with his deep breathing. Somewhere in the distance, as if it wasn’t just next to him, he heard the noisy family leave. He also heard Hinata’s loud laughter and Kageyama’s trademarked ‘Boke!’. It was peaceful, even in the chaos. His mind was swimming, free of any worry. His soul felt light.

Then, an unexpected pain cut through his skull. His nose throbbed and a shrill cry reached his ears as he sharply sat up and cupped his face. Something war was leaking down his chin.

“NII-SAN!” For a second it seemed like Tobio held a louder note than Hinata and that was an achievement. 

Before Keiji could blink away the pain, different pairs of hands touched him on various places on his body. He stiffened at the sudden contact. It wasn’t helping his panic at all. His breathing was coming out hard.

“Nii-san!” Tobio was now kneeling in the sand in front of Keiji. His hands rested on his older brother’s legs. The familiar and welcomed touch got Akaashi grounded and he focused his eyes on Tobio’s blue ones.

Someone hissed at the other hands to leave him alone and Keiji wanted to hug whoever that was.

“I’m so so so so sorry!”

Next to Tobio, the hottest man Keiji had ever seen fell into a deep apology bow, kneeling and face planting on the sand. His hair was gelled up, making him look like an owl. His body was to say simply ripped. He looked to be around Akaashi’s age, if not slightly older. 

Akaashi wasn’t sure if his nosebleed was only from the hit at this point. 

“Uhm.” Akaashi said as the smart man he was. 

“Akaashi-san. Bokuto-san spiked too hard and the ball flew to you… We’re so very sorry.Are you okay?”

Yes, Sugawara Koushi, bless his soul. 

“It’s fine, Sugawara-san. Accidents happen. Ah, Bokuto-san? Please, stand up.” Thanks to the hand still clutching his nose, all of this came out muffles and nasally. Akaashi cringed inwardly. What a lame first impression.

“He is not okay, obviously!” Tobio snapped at the other boys. His anger resonated among the group and Bokuto recoiled. At least he wasn’t bowing any more. Akaashi saw his face was as handsome as he imagined.

“Tobio-kun! Don’t be rude, it’s nobody’s fault. I’m okay.” Keiji reasoned with his younger brother. Hinata came forward and kneeled next to his boyfriend, offering his surprisingly silent support.

In order to assure Tobio that he was indeed fine, Akaashi rolled his shoulders back in preparation to stand up. The motion tilted his head involuntarily back and a surprising amount of blood flowed from his nose to the back of his throat. His eyes widened as he choked a little at the unexpected intrusion. 

That got the boys in action. Bokuto reached quickly and gently guided Akaashi to position his head forward. Keiji instantly felt better. He also felt tingly where Bokuto’s heavy hands were supporting him.  _ ‘Can you get a hard-on when so much of your blood is leaking out of you?’ _ Wondered Akaashi dazedly. 

“Nii-san! Don’t die!” Shouyou cried out. His distressed automatically triggered Tobio’s own wide eyes and frightened look.

_ ‘How can one get a hard on with so many cock-blockers, honestly.’  _ Keiji sighed painfully. “Sho-kun, I’m fine. I won’t die from a nosebleed! Calm down, please. And Tobio-kun, stop glaring at everyone.”

“I’m not glaring.” Tobio mumbled with a pout.

“Yes you are.”

“No, I'm not, nii-san! You are not even looking at me!”

“Sho-kun, he is glaring, right?”

“Yes, he is, nii-san.” Shouyou confirmed innocently.  _ ‘Bless his cock-blocking soul.’ _ Inwardly smiled Akaashi. At the same time Tobio smacked him on the head “Boke, Hinata, boke!” __

This seems to do the magic and the overall panic disappeared. With soft words, Suga made most of their big group move away as not to crowd in on Akaashi-san.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi-san.” Bokuto’s deep voice whispered right in Keiji’s ear. The man was still holding on Akaashi’s body, making sure his head was in the right position. Keiji shivered and gulped. He was doomed.

“Stop apologizing, Bokuto-san. I’m fine. Maybe we can ask for some ice from one of the bars or-”

Keiji was cut off by Bokuto’s loud gasp. 

“Your beautiful dress is ruined! Why don’t you take it off?”

Someone snickered from somewhere behind Akaashi. “Smooth, Bokuto, very smooth.”

If there was any blood left in his body, it was going to his face. Keiji felt the heat from his own blush. 

“AAAH! AKAASHI! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THIS, PLEASE DON”T GET NAKED FOR ME! I mean, you can if you w-”

Akaashi wished his soul could drip out of his nose. A smack sounded very close to Keiji and regretfully, Bokuto’s hands lifted from his body as the man whined. 

“Bokuto! Oh god, we're so sorry, Akaashi-san. Are you sure you are fine?”

“Yes, don’t worry. Tobio-kun, you know where I keep tissues, give me some and then go ask for some ice from the bar.” With the distracting presence of Bokuto’s touch being gone, Akaashi finally composed himself and rationally took control.

Afterwards, everything was okay. His nose stopped leaking and the pain stopped after a while. Suga said there was no bruise forming, but just in case Keiji held a pack of ice until it melted. It felt kind of pleasant in the scorching heat.

Hundred and three times of “Tobio-kun, I’m okay.” The boys returned to play one more game of volleyball.

This time, Akaashi didn’t fall asleep. He watched the game and behind his sunglasses, he never left Bokuto out of his gaze. 

Somehow, everyone managed to gather their towels around Akaashi’s space. It was loud and messy, but Keiji found it didn’t bother him at all. He met all the boys and found out some of them were university students, like him. They all had mutual friends and so spent a lot of time together. 

Akaashi was grateful his brother had a safe haven like this, where he was accepted and he felt at ease.

Humming to himself, Keiji sat his boys down to reapply sun protection. Hinata and Tobio knew better than to complain. They sat down obediently and let the older boy take care of them. With a sandwich each, Keiji sent them off to bother Tsukishima where he was collecting seashells by the water edge. 

Very mechanically and without any rational thought, Keiji shook the sunscreen bottle in his hand and addressed Bokuto, who was laying on Tobio’s free towel right next to Akaashi.

“Let me put some on you, Bokuto-san.”

Too late to back away or laugh it out, the two males blushed like crazy as Akaashi applied the white cream on Bokuto’s broad back. His muscles were hard and Keiji may have let his hands linger too much.

With red cheeks, the two of them fell in effortless conversation. Around them their friends went to swim, napped, played in the sand and chased one another around. However, Bokuto and Akaashi stayed next to each other and talked for hours.

They spoke about volleyball, about the sea, about Tobio and Akaashi and their neglectful parents, about Bokuto’s dog, about owls and books. Topic after topic, they drifted through each other’s minds. 

As the time went by, Akaashi forgot all about his complains, all about his decaf coffee and his bloody nose. It was time to go, and in fact, the majority of their group had departed. With a heavy feeling of disappointment and regret, Keiji got Tobio and Hinata to help him. They gathered their luggage and Tobio took out the umbrella from the sand, folding it and throwing it on his shoulder.

With most of their bags, the boys raced to the parking lot, leaving behind Bokuto and Akaashi.

Koutaru had a white backpack on his back. A towel was hanging around his neck. His chest glistened in the afternoon sun. 

Akaashi pulled at his white shirt out of habit and Bokuto followed the movement.

“Let’s go, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi prompted quietly. He didn’t want to reach the parking lot. He wanted to be forever stuck here, on the hot sand with Bokuto.

Bokuto grinned at him and hoisted the two bags at Akaashi’s feet.

“Bokuto-san! These are ours, there is no need for you to carry them.”

“Naah, ‘Kaashi! You were injured earlier today, let me take care of you a little bit longer.”

Akaashi blushed again but nodded.

The boys were waiting at the car and when Keiji unlocked it, they shoved what they could in the trunk. Then, arguing again, they begun an impromptu game of hide and seek among the parked cars. 

Akaashi shook his head fondly at them and deftly arranged all the bags, taking the last two ones from Bokuto and closing the trunk. 

A gust of stronger breeze tilted Akaashi’s big hat enough to make it fly. Keiji gasped, but Bokuto had lightning reflexes and caught the hat. With a toothy grin he placed it back on Akaashi’s head.

“Uhm, Akaashi… I had a great time today with you,aside from the accident with the nose… Will you please give me your number?”

Keiji thought Bokuto was adorable. He gave the man his phone, letting him add his contact. Meanwhile he turned to see the sea. From here, most of the people weren’t as noticable and Akaashi could focus on the waves. The blue of the water was mirroring the pastels of the sky. The sun was still high up there.

“There.” Bokuto stated and handed back Keiji’s phone. Akaashi felt warm as his eyes met Bokuto’s. Another burst of wind and suddenly Akaashi was standing chest to chest with Bokuto. Their faces were close and their eyes never broke contact. Akaashi wondered if he’ll be able to taste the salty flavour of the beach on Bokuto’s lips. Maybe their kiss would have the aftertaste of summer and happiness. 

A few millimeters divided them when a high-pitched shriek startled them. Bokuto placed a steading hand on the small of Akaashi’s back, not letting his companion stumble.

With more irritation than he would ever admit, Keiji locked his view on his brother and Shouyou. 

Tobio was wide-eyed and seemed on the verge of a breakdown. A white substance was dripping down his dark hair as his arms flied aimlessly in the air. On the other hand, Hinata was laughing so hard, he was having trouble with breathing.

“Nii-san! Nii-san!” Yelled the orange-haired boy between deep wheezing. “A seagull just shat on this baka’s head! Oh my god! Tobio! HAhaha!” 

“Boke! Hinata, boke! Shut up!” Tobio demanded angrily.

A warm hand cupped Akaashi’s cheek and his attention returned to the man in front of him.

“I’ll be happy to see you again, Akaashi.”

The distant noise of the sea and Shouyou’s deafening laughter echoed in Bokuto and Akaashi’s minds as Keiji swiftly pecked Koutarou on the lips and then ran to help Tobio without a second glance.

Bokuto stood struck in place. He touched his lips. Akaashi kissed him. Akaashi, the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his whole life had kissed  _ him _ . 

“Oya, oya, oya! Summer is great!” Bokuto shouted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please, leave your thoughts in a comment before you go :)
> 
> Honestly, not much to say. Fluff. Bye.


End file.
